


死于相爱

by crazy_zone



Category: KHR - Fandom, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!, 家教, 骸云
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>早期作品，根据26个字母的微小说中一段选取扩写。<br/>非常早年的暗黑作品。</p></blockquote>





	死于相爱

《死于相爱》

 

真的是很久都没有再联系了。   
六道骸坐在窗台上，从三楼向下看着别墅的泳池。   
泳池已经很久没有用了，现在水里都是黏腻交缠的水草，池壁上都是森绿的青苔。当初用它的时候，基本都是为了教云雀游泳，才会一直有水的。   
尽管现在已经没有意义了，不过六道骸还是舍不得放掉水。   
在池子里的时候，他和云雀除了游泳，还会干架，还会做爱，这些画面很美，云雀的呻吟，低喘，还有溅起的水声，全都隽刻在他的眼睛里。   
池水里的落叶，水草，还有一些飞虫的尸体，就像一个生化池一样，搅拌，腐烂，和水池里的灰尘泥沙一起沉落。   
夜里的光线不太好，六道骸没办法看的更清楚，不过却能够知道泳池里的水大概是什么感觉。   
大概就像他心里的，对云雀的爱一样吧。   
六道骸一直在笑，这样的笑容让很多贵妇小姐都很着迷。然后他突然收敛了这张几乎变成面具的笑容，一下子站起来，他拉开窗户，从窗口跳下去掉落进了这个堪称粘稠恶心的泳池。   
夜里的风还是在刮，把更多的枯萎的树叶花瓣吹进泳池，却没有吹走泳池里任何东西。   
泳池什么时候会被填满呢。 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

从泳池里出来的时候，六道骸的样子很糟糕，但是不知道为什么身上的白衬衫依然干净，只是湿透了而已。   
月光和那天的一样明亮，莹白的像云雀锁骨的皮肤。六道骸模糊间想起来自己曾经有多喜欢亲吻云雀的锁骨，凸出性感。   
他赤着脚走进别墅，没有开灯却看得很清楚，应该是月光很足的关系吧。   
依然走回三楼，摸出手机，他仰躺在席梦思垫上，打了一个深夜的电话。   
“喂。云雀吗？我想你了。”   
电话那头没有声音，没有挂断也没有回答。沉默了半晌，六道骸狂笑着把手机甩出去，手机摔的支离破碎。   
骗谁呢……？  
云雀没有接到这个电话，六道骸也没有打通这个电话。手机没有开机，因为没有电。   
亲爱的，有的时候我真想掐死你。   
当你不能呼吸，无法再扇动你的羽翼的时候，那才会是你最美的样子呀。   
骗谁呢……？  
当然是自己啊。 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

第二天的会议气氛很好，至少六道骸是这么觉得的。   
泽田微微的犹豫了一下，然后说这个任务执行人不变，依然是云雀学长和骸。   
巴吉尔很尽职的把两份文件放在云雀还有骸的面前。两位当事人也都很给面子的没有对这个决定做出什么反对意见。   
云雀面无表情的看了一眼之后，就站起来扬长而去，六道骸翘着二郎腿，一手撑着下巴一手拿着文件，然后摔在桌上。   
“彭格列，这个任务之后，你要给我和云雀一个假期。”   
八竿子打不着边的要求让泽田皱了眉，在短暂的沉默之后，泽田轻轻点头同意。   
“好，我希望你们能够调整好。”   
六道骸皱着眉笑起来，然后离开了会议室。   
很久不见，很久没有联系，很久没有说话，很久没有直视对方的眼睛了。   
云雀。   
云雀恭弥。   
恭弥。 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

抹杀任务是在宴会上，大厅里还在放着“哈利路亚”的乐曲，台面上的高脚酒杯破碎翻倒，云雀顺手甩掉浮萍拐上的黏腻物质，却甩不掉血色。水晶灯在混乱中早就被打落，碎了一地都是玻璃渣，皮鞋踩上去“沙沙”作响。   
尸体到处都是，血液也到处都是，染得进口的红色地毯越发的深暗，云雀一身黑色的西服，笔挺的像是去参加一场葬礼。六道骸跟在他身后，三叉戟上也是血肉模糊的一片。  
就像是地狱里饕餮的恶鬼，正张开满是獠牙的腥臭的嘴，伸出殷红的舌头接待来人。   
确认了没有生还者之后，云雀厌恶的看着染血的西服，便向计划好的离开路线走去。   
“云雀恭弥，杀了这么多人你不觉的脏吗。”六道骸轻笑着在他身后开口问道。   
像是听到了什么笑话，云雀斜斜的勾起嘴角，不屑的笑容晃得六道骸有些晕。   
“你也很脏。”   
六道骸大笑起来，出乎意料的从背后撞倒了云雀。   
“六道骸，你发什么疯！”   
亲爱的，我哪有发疯，我只是在做自己想做的事而已。   
嘴角的笑意愈发的扩大，六道骸脱掉手套蹲下来，捏住云雀的下巴。手指很用力，指骨泛白，大到几乎可以捏碎下颚。   
云雀却只是挑着凤眼看着他，眼睛里什么都没，只是这样直直的看着他。   
“知道吗，我问泽田要了一个假期，没有时间限制的假期。”   
云雀冷冷的勾起唇角，眯了眯灰蓝色的凤眼，依然沉默。   
六道骸突然放下了手上的三叉戟，他顺手从血堆里抓了不知道什么东西，血腥的、粘稠的、还有软组织牵连的，然后狠狠的扔到云雀的脸上。   
云雀并没有躲避，血液和一些柔软的血管缓缓的从他的脸上滑下来，他连眼睛都不眨一下。血液流到了眼睛里，接触到了眼球表面，有点疼有点涩。   
六道骸苍白的手指把那血块从云雀的脸上抓下来，他猛然眯起了眼睛收敛了笑容，狠狠的一个手刀砍在云雀的侧颈。   
云雀的头一下子软在一侧。   
亲爱的，知道吗，我有一个愿望，希望你永远属于我。 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

云雀睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是残破的哥特式教堂顶穹。   
身体被吊起来，双手张开被绑在身后的金属制物体上，感觉说不上很好。云雀的视线基本没有变高，他的脚尖能够触碰到地面。   
是十字架。云雀作出判断。   
“亲爱的，你醒了啊。”男人低沉的声音从背后传来，接着男人走到自己面前。   
六道骸走近云雀，亲吻着他的侧颈。然后他用力扯掉云雀的衣服，露出西服下云雀苍白的身躯。   
还是这样吸引他的锁骨，带着美妙的色彩，六道骸张口用力咬了下去，云雀闷哼出声，六道骸恍然觉的口腔里有铁锈的味道。   
他松口，轻轻用舌尖舔舐过伤口，右手中的三叉戟出现。因为双手被绑住，衣服没有办法扯下来，六道骸便用三叉戟划开。   
他的动作幅度很大，三叉戟的尖端划开了衣服也划开了云雀的皮肤，直到血色渐渐染开了，他突然狠狠的扎了进去。   
云雀的身体微微一颤，凤眼依然这样明亮，就像莹白色的月光。   
“晄铛”一声，浮萍拐从西服的袖口掉出来。抽出三叉戟，六道骸褪掉了云雀的西装裤，然后中指直接伸进了云雀的穴道。   
穴道柔软而高热，六道骸草草的勾弄之后便塞入了第二根手指。   
云雀仰着下巴看他，无声的勾起唇角。   
六道骸看到云雀的表情，轻轻的笑出声，手里幻化的虎皮鞭狠狠的抽了上来，在白皙的皮肤上留下了艳红色的痕迹，有的则因为过于用力而流出了血。   
六道骸没有停下手上的动作，鞭子抽向云雀身上的每一寸皮肤。他的眼里有着迷恋的笑意，鞭子抽在云雀的身上就像是他的亲吻。   
这样的动作持续了很久，六道骸终于扔掉了长鞭，云雀身上的血顺着腿留下来，滴落在十字架下的浮萍拐上。   
他弯下腰捡起浮萍拐，用两根手指微微撑开云雀的身后的穴道，然后把浮萍拐插了进去。   
云雀的呼吸一滞，六道骸低笑着用浮萍拐抽送起来，云雀低声的喘息再也无法忍住。   
“感觉好吗，亲爱的？”   
云雀清晰的听到了六道骸的声音，他微微抬眸，竟然笑起来，“为什么不是你。”   
六道骸闻言吻住他，舌头在口腔里交缠，津汁点点滴落，他一手向下抚弄起云雀的分身，一手依然握着浮萍拐抽|送。   
“呃……唔……”云雀不由的出声，六道骸的吻开始游移，覆盖在那些鞭痕上。   
穴道里开始有粘稠的水声，肠液混合着血液附在金属制的拐身上。   
六道骸抽出浮萍拐，抬起云雀的双腿，用力挺了进去。   
“唔…嗯……”云雀的黑发早就被汗打湿，贴在额头和脖颈上。六道骸轻轻的舔去他的汗滴，加快了挺动的速度。   
云雀死死的咬住下唇，在高潮的瞬间，六道骸突然用三叉戟刺穿了他的胸口。痛感和快感在这一瞬间爆发，云雀颤栗着头颅垂下来，胸腔震动着笑起来，六道骸凑近了听到他在说话。   
他说，现在他是不是能够成为献给恶魔的祭品了。   
六道骸一怔，看着云雀，然后大笑起来，笑的眼睛里的液体滚烫的掉落下来，他从云雀的身体里抽出来，走到十字架背后，用背靠背的姿态，把三叉戟一寸一寸钉入自己的胸口。 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

等到泽田纲吉等人冲进教堂的时候，在长廊的最尽头找到了衣不遮体的云雀的尸体。   
云雀被吊起来绑在十字架上，尸体上布满青紫色的痕迹，吻痕，鞭痕，还有仍然在流血的伤口。云雀从不离身的浮萍拐掉落在十字架下，而是十字架的背后是被自己钉穿的，六道骸。 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 早期作品，根据26个字母的微小说中一段选取扩写。  
> 非常早年的暗黑作品。


End file.
